Lasse Skovby Svensson Wiki
Welcome to the Lasse Skovby Svensson Wiki Lasse Skovby Svenssons music career Describe your topic Lasse Svensson is a musician born on 20th feburary, 2002. He was first acknowledged for his talent at a young age. He was casually singing in the shower when his mother walked in, but Lasse didnt notice her, and kept singing. His mother has still not heard anything more beautiful to this day. But he doesn't only have an amazing voice, he also knows how to play the Ukulele, Guitar, Drums, Violin, Harmonica, Trumpet and Bassoon flawlessly. He is also very infuenced by his dansih culture and can therefore also play the Viking horn. He is also well connected with the dansih Lord/Laird of Scotland, Mathias Stougaard Madsen (The Dragon From The North). Beside his outstanding music carrer, he also starred in a couple of movies. You may recognize him from Star Wars: Rouge one, as the scientist behind The Death Star. He also plays the villain in Doctor Strange. Besides all of this he also has his very on series on Netflix called Hannibal. Whenever he is acting he uses his stage name, Mads Mikkelsen. **SPOILER ALERT** he is also starring in the next season of Game of Thrones. You may have noticed his abcent form the stage lately, but that is because he is currently working on his self biography, which will becoming out next year. The book is said to be very expensive, not only because it is so well written (obivously by himself), but also because all of the profits he gets goes to charity. If you want to know more about him, you can follow his youtube channel, Guffy. He is currently without a spotify but that is solely because he has been so busy with his music/acting career. After the publishing of his book, Lasse has promised his many fans to start getting a flying license. There are roomers that he is signng up for a flying school in copenhagen. The reason he want's to be a pilot is simply because his great grandfather was the well known 'Red Baron' the german ace from WW1. Lasse does not have the same last name as the red baron (Manfred Von Richthofen) but that is because at the young age of five he changed his last name to ¨Skovby Svensson¨ because he didn't want to be known as the great grandchild of Manfred Von Richthofen. If you listen closely to his well written lyrics, you may realize that Lasse has been sending us a message through a well constructed code. We have been decrypting his lyrics for 8 straight months, and we think we might have an answer. We think that his message is ¨Ducks are suprisingly superior¨. We asked him if this was true he nodded and said, ¨they are great swimmers and they are not too slow on land. Besides that they are when airborn, so if you think about it they can pretty much do anything¨ Latest activity Category:Browse